One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 8
"SCALPEL!" The doctor called for it, and Christie gave it to him. They were in a cold room, and were wearing masks and white coats. Christie, was sweating. They barely had much time. The patient could die here and now... And they'll never forgive her. They trusted her... And she would betray them. The doctor, cutting the vital part of the patient, the thing that left between life and death... Failed. "My pants!" Zozo, looking to his shorts, saw his pants had a tear. The doctor, wiping his face, bowed to Zozo. "I am sorry. We needed to see your legs, and taking them off hurt you too much." "I guess. Besides, it's not so bad. Could you go on?" "Of course." The doctors, and Christie, finished cutting the pants, that could be sowed back on, and saw his legs. They were all bruised and beat up, and it made Christie wince. When Christie got to the top of the cliff, 12 doctors met her, assed the situation, and left her with 7. 3 and her with Zozo, 4 with Rangton. Malk was in the waiting room, reading a day time magazine. "Interesting... So 21% of all pirates are actually men with mother issues? My mom... Died... So maybe this article is on to something." The doctor for Rangton came out, and he took of his mask. He was short, clean, and smiling. "I'll have you know, both Rangton and Zozo are a-oaky. Thank you for holding Rangton down, when he panicked, and punched a doctor in the nose when he woke up." "Should you have operated on him?" "Well, we thought it would be best. Now, I believe doctor Tarew won't be inviting me to any Christmas parties now... So it's a win/win for everyone." The two laughed, and the doctor went to take a seat. "So, Christie put you in here?" "Uh, yeah. Strange girl." "Ahh, true. You know, she would help anybody in pain. Be it human, animal, or pirate. Oh, you look familiar... Who are you again?" "Paul. I'm a... Fashion model. For scar victims. When you want to show the horrors of a kitchen accident, call me. I only have 20 shoots every major holiday." "I'll, remember that." The two laid back, and Malk heard a young women barking orders. Sounded like Christie. "Why does she do this?" "A doctor? Heh. I won't lie. Not a good girl. Breaks vases, hurts kids, and lies. But... When it's about being a doctor... She's good, and wants to heal. In the blood. Her father, was a member of us, who died about... 15 years." "Ouch. How old is she?" "17." "Geez... Mom?" "1 year later... Dead. Too think, doctors, dying of disease. It happens, and when it does... It stings more then normal." "So she vowed to eliminate disease?" "Nope. Not eliminate. She wants people to be fine. Cured. She want everyone to be clean, and healthy. Good goals. Her ability to use the Noro Noro no mi, it helps. Trust me. It's one of the few medical devil fruits I can think of." "Why?" "To stop a bleeding victim, or a dying patient, or an accident, she can stop it for 30 seconds. Enough for a half trained doctor to fix. She saved a lot of people. Course, outside of a hospital, she's an idiot. But, a kind idiot." "Trust me, my captain is a huge idiot." "Captain?" "Umm... That's what we models call... A hand model best friend! Jones 'The Captain' Moses. Great guy. Great hands. Low I.Q." - Farrow, Tack, and Fea were watching the speeding snow mobile, firing at people, and Fea ran towards it. She slashed the snow mobile in half, causing the men to fall of it. One of them, got up, and pointed a gun at Fea. "DIE YOU STINKING..." Farrow kicked him in the face, and sent him flying at the snow. Farrow, looking at the destroyed snow mobile, remembered what they said. "Black Drum Empire... Oh no..." An earthquake, shook them, and they all fell. Tack, looked around, and saw a huge cloud of snow. Farrow, looking towards it, knew it was where an area of snow called 'Snowy mountain' because of their size was. He ran towards it, and saw that instead of mounds of snow, nothing, but a piece of metal. No, a gigantic ball of metal. Like a bullet. He saw the thing, and knew that the entire place was destroyed, by it. "People... Of Drum." Giant speakers, from the shores of the island, exploded in sound, vibrating across Drum Island. "I, am the king, of the Black Drum Empire. I, am Roshu." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc